the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Poor Dual Brain
Poor Dual Brain is a negative situation where upon the character has two brains that are constantly competing for control of the single body they share. In these situations the secondary brain has become self aware, and always has some abnormality. Insanity, and defects are common in these minds. This secondary brain will have a distinct personality, and may take over the body at the most inopportune times, or even while the primary brain sleeps. Even when it's not in control the other mind will sometimes attempt to override the actions of the primary mind, for example, it might interrupt a mental attack the primary character is making. Usually those with a Poor Dual Brain are unaware of their condition, and those who become somewhat aware of the condition are often treated as having a Split Personality, or similar condition. The two minds are unable to communicate with one another (save by leaving notes) unless they both have telepathy. Both brains see the same things but have different thoughts with the secondary brain having become quite tired of being only an observer incapable of action. As with the non-defect Dual Brain the two brains have their own set of mutations but in this case the second brain must have at least one mental defect. Common Defects in the Secondary Brain * Fear Impulse - The Secondary Brain has an unreasoning physiologically based fear of specific object or entity. * Insanity - The Secondary Brain, unable to communicate and only able to observe for years has gone insane. * Mental Block - The Secondary Brain has coped with some extreme stress by cutting off sensory input when confronted with the same situation; refusing to see, hear, smell, touch, or taste anything relating to the source of that stress yet is subconsciously aware of the source it's blocking out to the point of causing physical damage from the stress. * Phobia (any) - The Secondary Brain may have been forced to watch an event that has scarred it for life and motivated it to take control of the body from the Primary Brain. * Seizures - The Secondary Brain if in control could send the body into 1 to 10 minute seizures when confronted with a stressful situation. Characters can not have this mutation and Dual Brain. Archetypes The following are some sample personalities for players to consider; * Controller - The Secondary Brain is obsessed with having control of not only the body and thus power to take action as it sees fit- but also in extending such control over others either directly or through manipulation. It refused to ever again be 'powerless' even while seeking to put others under it's thumb. The Secondary Brain will seek to have a position of command and to take charge during a stressful situation. * Thrill Seeker - Having been an observer for so long the Secondary Brain wants to experience the senses, the thrills of actually 'living' a life. It's daring, reckless, and doesn't care what the Primary Brain would think about it's actions. Sure it wants to survive but it's craving some excitement- exciting moments don't come often enough. This type tends to be the sort to come active when the Primary Brain is sleeping with a tendency to get involved in the night life of a settlement- make a few friends and wind up in some odd place. * Selfish Protector - Secondary Brain seeks to save it's self but rather then admit that it's acting out of self preservation it insists it's protecting the Primary Brain. The Selfish Protector isn't truly concerned with the Primary Brain's well being; emotionally nor mentally and rarely does it have any real connection with the 'friends' of the primary brain. It will try to save it's self (and in the process the Primary Brain) over others and justify it's selfishness as being in the Primary Brain's best interest. The only 'friends' it may look after are those it actually likes who have also shown an interest in protecting the body the two brains share. Notes The Secondary Brain is always under the GM's control adding to the disadvantage. Players should detail the personality held by the Secondary Brain and it's mental powers to give the GM guidelines with which to portray the mind. The Secondary Brain has a separate MS, CH, and INT score from the Primary Brain. If Devolution is used on a character with this mutation it doesn't actually destroy the other brain but removes it's capacity to take control putting it back into the role of observer and no longer a concern to the Primary Brain. The personality is still present, but unless a character mutates again allowing for it to gain control the Secondary Brain can do nothing but watch. Category:Gamma World Category:Gamma World Mutations Category:Gamma World Mental Defects Category:Gamma World Mental Mutations